Glenn Conners / Neon Prodigy
Glenn Conners was once a normal college student, living an average, boring, normal life. Then Nichos Ramaiden kidnapped him for shits and giggles. This left him the single absolutely (supposedly) normal human on board the TARDIL, which could easily be described as a mad-house of superpowered madmen and women. At least, in Glenn's eyes. Glenn most often goes by "Neon", since when Nichos first brought him onto the TARDIL and read his mind, the only thing he was able to find was the title "Neon Prodigy". Nichos believed it to be his name, and Glenn never got a chance to correct him. After spending some time on the TARDIL, he began to genuinely care about the others (except maybe Nichos) and, deciding to not be so useless, left to train at one of the greatest areas of concentrated badassery in all the multiverse: Mahora Academy, where he trained in swordsmanship, martial arts, marksmanship, and ninja agility. Of course, he only spent a few weeks there, so he didn't get very good. Just enough that he can actually fight. Was asked out by Asuka, and is currently dating her. Through a series of events, he recently found out that he was, in fact, one of nine Fragments of a Personification of Dynamic Chaos. He fought and defeated the rogue member of "The Fragments of Neon" who had been killing off the other members; Wendy, the Neon Saint. This led to all nine Fragments ending rejoining, turning Glenn the Neon Prodigy into Chaos-Neon, the Personification of Dynamic Chaos. Asuka and the others managed to pull him out of it. Emily was his best friend back on their home planet. He can now change back and forth between male and female forms, following an event involving Nichos and a Transforming Ray Gun. Sometimes suffers from depression, though the sheer insanity of his first few months on board the TARDIL kept it from showing up. Apparently voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. 'Appearance' Height: 5' 11" Build: Somewhat Overweight at first, but lost a lot after training at Mahora Academy. Hair: Short Brown Eyes: Green, wears rectangular glasses Age: 21 Clothes: Often wears Graphic Tees and plain pants. Will sometimes dress up in button-up shirts and slacks. 'Powers and Abilities' Nullification Field: A field that Glenn can extend some control over, it nullifies any magic or psychic abilities that try to affect him, both positive and negative. If extended far enough, the Field loses all potency and magic can be used within it. Evolved into the Reality Boundary. Stygian Gate: A spell that takes the form of a gaping, devouring hole that leads to a dark realm of shadowy tendrils and malevolent green eyes. In actuality, this spell devours the target, and converts it into magical energy which Glenn can use. It was first used to execute Wendy, after Glenn absorbed all nine Fragments and became Chaos-Neon. Evolved into the Absorption Boundary. Defense Boundaries: An ability Glenn developed during a battle with Nichos. It is an evolution of the powers of his Fragment, giving him increased defensive ability. Barrier is a green field that protects him from physical damage, Boundary slightly removes Glenn and the area around him from reality, negating magic damage, Absorption Boundary and Reflection Boundary act as you'd guess from the names, and Reali ty Boundary negates any magic, psychic, or other extra-normal powers within a certain diameter around him. Like his old Nullification Field, Reality Boundary can conceivably be kept on all the time. There may also be an "Absolute Boundary" but Glenn has yet to access such an ability. 'Items' Earthbending Spear Pactio Artifact: A Pactio Glenn made with Kaede Nagase during his training at Mahora Academy. It gave Glenn the ability to manipulate rocks and soil, and acted as his primary form of defence. He could not use it when his Nullification Field was in effect. It was destroyed during Glenn's fight against Wendy. Armor: A suit of power armor that Jacklyn made for Glenn. It is based on Jehuty from Zone of the Enders. Glenn's Fragment synchronized with the armor when it Awakened, increasing its abilities and changing the color scheme to black and purple. Runic Short Swords: Weapons that Glenn picked up from the Witchverse, they are two magically enchanted short swords that are capable of energy attacks, short range Flash Stepping , strength enhancement, and can both be turned into rings when not in use. Runic Spear: A weapon that Glenn got in the Witchverse, it is a magically enchanted spear capable of Earth Manipulation, short range Flash Stepping , speed and jumping enhancements, and can be turned into an amulet worn around the neck when not in use. 'Pets, etc.' Neville: A Tachikoma Izzy made for Glenn. Named after Neville Longbottom of Harry Potter. Painted a bright shade of green. Has somehow managed to start a garden inside the TARDIL Fluffers Natsuki: An Espeon that Glenn caught (read: stole) as an Eevee and trained. He plans to breed it with a caught Ditto and make a litter of adorable Eevee babies. Chielophon Charon: A 60 ft. tall Demon Lord bound in restraint armor and lobotomized by the Neon Artisan. It was given to Glenn by Artisan after the Neon-Chaos debacle. Any similarities to an Evangelion or TheEND is ''entirely ''coincidental. The first in Artisan's Devil God Series of Techno-Organic Mecha. It looks like this but without the Vocaloid references. It's armaments include wrist-mounted laser canons, several shoulder and torso-mounted laser canons, a weapon system based on TheEND's Vascud Crisis, and an energy spear. Due to the nanite-composed armor and the regenerative properties of the Demon Lord within the "mech", most damage can be healed, with time. The Charon can interface with Glenn and his Synchronized Armor, allowing him to channel his magic through it. Category:Character Category:Neon Prodigy